thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
AngryJoe
AngryJoe is a Former Contributor on TGWTG.com, primarily in Blistered Thumbs. He is known for being over the top, and often for being more crazy than angry. The AngryJoeShow The AngryJoeShow is a sketch comedy show that presents the latest gaming news, previews, and reviews of next generation console (Mostly Xbox 360) and PC games in an intense quick parody format set to heavy metal music. The show is hosted by AngryJoe, an over the top character who focuses on next gen gaming and speaks his mind. Joe often has appearances from his closest friends, like Tons0Fun or Gavin Stone, who preview and review games alongside him. The AngryJoe character differs from other reviewers in that he possesses superpowers in the world of the AngryJoeShow, including his self-titled “Cuss Cannon,” Force Lighting and super strength. Most notably he has done battle with Joker on multiple occasions, Joe mostly considers himself an PC centric Gamer, as most of his reviews come from the PC version of the game he is reviewing. In his AngryJoe Adventures Series, Joe sets out after the Evil Corporate Overlords and their henchmen on behalf of all gamers sick of crappy games and terrible sequels. In the AJS world, Joe obtained his power from his jacket, but can now transform himself intro AngryJoe from his mild mannered public identity, “Joe,” who makes regular appearances on the weekly AngryJoeShow. His only weakness as “AngryJoe” that has been shown is becoming depowered and vulnerable after playing a crappy game for too long, one of the reasons he tends to stick to game previews, top reasons and announcements on new games. Despite the “Angry” Joe name, his character isn’t “overly” angry. Though not one to shy away from profanity, he often prefers to use geek culture cuss words such as “frak” and “frick.” He had been critized for his Lack of diferent consoles as his only home console was the Xbox 360, however, he recently brought an PS4 and an Xbox One and reviewed his first Sony Exclusive, Killzone:Shadowfall. Thatguywiththeglasses.com After posting some older Top Reasons this Game will Kick Ass/Suck Videos in the TGWTG forums, Mike Michaud and Joe had a few e-mail conversations about posting the show to Doug’s website. The first few videos posted were “Top Reasons Videos,” with both older and newer videos from Joe's other series soon to follow: game previews, reviews, announcements, AngryJoeArmy (Adventures) and the weekly show. He also made an appearance during the February 2009 Live Pledge Drive, where he had a dance-off with Benzaie. On December 5th, 2009, Joe took part in the second donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House charity. He was one of the hosts and oversaw the death of Melvin Brother of the Joker. On April 12th, 2018, Joe parted ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue posting videos on his YouTube channel. Transmission Awesome Starting with the the third season of the podcast, Joe hosted the show alongside Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos and PawDugan. Blistered Thumbs By November of 2010, it was revealed that Joe was to be the head of Channel Awesome's new gaming channel, Blistered Thumbs. Alternate Versions * In a universe where Nostalgia Critic was never born, Angry Joe was president of the United States of America. One of his many achievements in this universe was publicly executing Tom Green and blowing up Canada. Personal Life AngryJoe was born on June 18, 1984 in Austin, Texas, where he currently resides. Joe has been a fan of gaming and has always been an outspoken critic on some questionable design choices game developers have taken over the years, but only just recently, in October 2008, has he shared his views with the internet masses in the form of his reviews, he is from Puerto Rican decendency. External Links *AngryJoe at Channel Awesome *Blistered Thumbs *Official AngryJoeShow website *Angry Joe's Youtube Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Cinema Snob Category:Suburban Knights Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Category:Warner Bros Category:To Boldly Flee Category:Former Contributor Category:Kickasssia